


Hold Me, Break Me

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Forbidden Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Violence, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: Slayer Kylo Ren gets more than he bargained for in the cute redhead at the bar. Hux has every intention of draining that pretty neck after they've both gotten what they wanted. Prequel toOnce Bitten, Never Shy
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Hold Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 9 of Huxloween 2020!

Hux turned around with a small, mocking sneer on his face. The slight flush across his pallid visage was nothing short of a vision in Ben’s eyes, and he hastily closed the distance between them, or attempted to. The vampire pointed at his car, sitting diagonally in his driveway where it had been haphazardly parked in haste, door still wide open.

“Either you last an abysmally short amount of time and plan on leaving _very_ soon, or you don’t care about your car getting robbed.”

“ _What?_ ” Ben laughed, perplexed and out of breath. He gave him a lopsided grin, head tilted, looking somewhat stupid yet endearing at the same time. He turned around and noticed the driver’s side door. “Oh, shit.” He quickly trudged down the steps, slamming the door of the vintage Corvette and locking it before hurrying back.

“Are you _sure_ you’re the same Kylo Ren I’ve heard so much about, been warned to stay away from?” Hux asked as he shut the door to his house and dropped his keys on a marble-topped stand in the foyer.

“Yeah, I am.” He tugged off his jacket, bearing the emblem of the Resistance and presumptuously hung it on Hux’s coat rack, stalking towards him with a heady confidence. “What’s it matter to you?”

“You don’t seem like a vampire hunter,” he scoffed, feeling daring even as Ren snatched him into his arms and claimed his mouth in a possessive kiss, tasting of dark beer and smelling faintly of engine grease and metal.

“I’ve caught one, haven’t I?” he countered huskily, breaking the kiss and dipping his head down to mouth at Hux’s neck, hands tugging at his coat in an attempt to remove it.

Hux closed his eyes, aiding Ren’s efforts by wriggling out of the coat – it was quickly tossed _at_ the rack and slid unceremoniously to the floor, instantly forgotten. Hux snaked one arm around Ren’s torso, the other hand taking hold of the dark hair and pulling him in for another kiss. “And what is it,” he whispered, now forcing Ren to look him in the eye, “What is it that you’re going to do now that you’ve got me, impale me with a big weapon?”

Ren laughed softly, breath hot against Hux’s mouth. He pulled Hux snugly against him, the sizable bulge in his pants unmistakable. “Repeatedly,” he growled.

* * *

The trip upstairs had taken longer than necessary, what with Ren stopping every few moments to push Hux against the wall or precariously against the railing to press their lips together. Hux would have normally found it to be juvenile and bothersome, but the earnest pleasure this giant man took in the act of kissing was contagious, and he found himself reciprocating as if he were a teenager again. They finally managed to make it to the bedroom and he succeededin steering Ren through the door and freeing a hand to turn the light on. Something skittered out from beneath the bed and brushed past their legs, disappearing down the hall. Ren only acknowledged the cat with a small smirk before renewing his attack on Hux’s mouth, a small shudder running through him as he pressed his tongue between the ridiculously pretty lips for just a moment, feeling the scrape of the inhuman teeth against it before pulling back and sucking on Hux’s lower lip. Hux succeededin pulling away, if reluctantly, and pushed the door closed behind them, locking it before going to work at the buttons of his shirt.

“Expecting company to walk in?” Ren grinned, slipping his hands beneath the now unbuttoned shirt and sliding it from the pale shoulders, eyes greedily taking in the sight of his prey half-naked.

Hux shook his head, breathing heavily in annoyance and lust. “Cat will come back in, she’ll make it weirder than it already is.”

“It’s not weird,” Ren laughed softly, his hands caressing Hux’s thin arms. “It’s hot.”

“Make a regular habit of banging your victims before you kill them? Or is it a trade off?”

Ren smiled darkly, leaning down to bite the soft flesh of the vampire’s pale neck. “I could ask you the same thing,” he whispered.

“You know I do,” Hux growled, a wicked smile on his face, head tilted back both voluntarily and because Ren had a delightfully painful grip on his hair that grew stronger by the second.

“That makes one of us, then,” Kylo replied smugly. “You’llbe the first sanguisuge that I take my time with and leave in one piece.

“Fancy words for someone who looks so daft.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” he winked. “You’ll miss out.”

* * *

“I don’t know your name,” Ren confessed quietly. _Absurdly_ , Hux thought. The man was standing naked behind him as he was bent over the bed, a bottle of lube in his hand.

“Does it _matter_?” he panted, biting back a laugh.

“Guess not,” Ren replied, smiling and running his hand up the length of Hux’s back and down again, coming to rest on his left ass cheek. “I’d just – like to know. That’s all.”

“Fine. H – Hux.” He gave a slight shudder as Ren slipped a finger in without warning.

“That’s a weird thing for your parents to call you,” Ren replied, kissing a trail up his spine and softly biting the nape of his neck.

“Idiot. I was born a Hux. They called me Armitage, but don’t you dare. I hate it. _Oh!_ ”

“Hm, I don’t blame you. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something better.”

“You’re spoiling this, Ren. I don’t do ‘pet names’ and I don’t want you to think. Are you going to put that in me or not?” He hissed at the feeling of Ren’s finger being withdrawn, those big paws at his hips, fingers digging in and promising to leave bruises, however temporary.

“You’re several kinds of thirsty tonight, aren’t you?” He leaned down, chest flush against Hux’s back, and nibbled at his ear, kissing a trail down his jaw and eventually laying claim to his lips yet again.

“You’re several kinds of stupid,” he spat, thrusting his hips back against Ren’s already leaking cock.

“He’s as impatient as he is pretty,” Ren smiled, slicking himself and drizzling more of the viscous liquid between the cheeks of Hux’s ass. Hux gasped impatiently when he felt the head of Ren’s arousal push between his cheeks, teasing at his slick entrance. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer a wooden stake?” Ren purred into his ear as he slowly eased his way in. “This could take a while.”

“Insolent bastard!” Hux actually _laughed_. “I’m not a quivering virgin and more importantly, I’m not mortal. Don’t hold back.”

The low growl Ren responded with was nothing short of maddeningly sinful; Hux’s own erection throbbed almost painfully against the mattress. He pushed back yet again, feeling he would go mad if he didn’t have every last inch of Ren inside him soon.

Ren shuddered above him, rhapsodic and slipping into a slight stupor at the sensation of the tight, pale ass greedily seeking to envelop his length. He bit back his own laugh, caught somewhere between giddiness and disbelief at what was happening, and amusement at the vampire’s shameless enthusiasm. “Easy,” he whispered. “Immortal or not, you can still experience pain.” He grinned widely as a pale hand snapped up to grab him by the hair, pulling him close.

“ _Exactly!_ ” he hissed. He couldn’t quite get his mind around the delightful frustration that Kylo was causing him; normally it was so easy to get humans to give into their carnal desires. He wondered fleetingly if Ren’s size had anything to do with it before he felt teeth nipping at his ear almost painfully. “I’m sure you don’t hesitate when you impale one of us to end a life. Why so much shyness now over something as simple as – _oh!_ ”

“I’m not here to talk shop, I’m here to have a good time,” Ren purred, pushing into him with no further ado. “Just remember,” he growled, relentlessly continuing until he bottomed out, “you asked for this.” He smiled, pleasure and awe tangling in his senses as he drank in the sight of Hux beneath him, back arched, head thrown back and mouth agape, sucking in breaths that shook his entire body, the fangs protruding from his lips somehow even more obscene than the throbbing pink member between his legs.

“That’s – that’s more like it,” Hux replied, desperately trying to catch his breath after the welcome and sudden intrusion. He managed a dazed smile as his body slowly accustomed itself to the stretch, his poorly prepared hole clenching around the cock it had been forced to accommodate. “Be a good brute for me, won’t you?” he asked, voice husky, reaching up to caress Ren’s cheek.

Two hands roamed up his back in response, stopping briefly to rub imaginary knots from his shoulders before sliding back down and cupping his ass. “God, you’re perfect,” Ren whispered, kissing his nape.

“‘God’”, Hux laughed softly, pulling Ren down for a languid kiss. “Are you quite sure He would want to be brought into this? Look at us, sweet boy,” he nodded towards the mirror on his ornate dresser across the room from them, revealing the wicked reflection of them together, on the edge of rutting like two mindless animals, Ren draped over him, the silver cross at his neck dangling from its chain and dragging over Hux’s naked skin, goosebumps rising between his shoulders at its cold metallic touch. “Truly an unholy coupling.”

“If this is unholy,” Ren replied softly, tentatively moving his hips, testing a slow rhythm as he admired their faces staring back at him, “then I’ll be smiling all the way to hell.”

Hux’s only response was to reach back and grasp Ren by the hip, attempting to pull him close again and conveying his need for movement, and Ren was only too happy to give him what he wanted, the gentle rocking he had begun with quickly growing into something far baser and more urgent.

Ren had always been uncomfortable at the noises that came from the undead as he ended them, yet the enthusiastic and unbridled keens that parted Hux’s lips now were nothing short of intoxicating, maddening him and inflaming the desire to drive into him harder, faster, relentlessly. He had no doubts that his current actions would have brought a human to genuine tears of pain, yet Hux remained pliant beneath him, eyes rolling back and lips glistening with drool even as Ren’s fingers were twisted painfully into his hair, yanking his head back with every thrust.

Hux felt the resolve in his original plans for the evening dissolving with each passing moment, every stroke of Ren inside him lulling him into an irresistible yet reluctant warmth and contentment. He whined in protest when Kylo slowed his pace and pulled out, straightening onto his knees and pulling Hux close against his sweat-slicked chest. “Worn out already, Ren?” he inquired, tone dripping with arrogance.

“Hardly.” He dipped his head down, pressing kisses to Hux’s shoulder, hands nearly fully encircling the slender waist. “Or was that your shy way of telling me ‘no more’? Hmm?” He pressed his cheek against Hux’s, shuddering in delight at the knowledge that mere inches separated the deadly fangs from his neck.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Hux purred, placing a hand over Ren’s and guiding him downwards to wrap his fingers around his own neglected member and turning his gaze to the hunter’s face. “I’ve nowhere near had my fill of you and your glorious appendage.” He pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, tongues sliding as easily against each other as if they had practiced for years, moaning in soft contentment at the feeling of Ren’s thumb against the swollen head of his cock.

Kylo thought he had never kissed a mouth quite so deceptively soft, the lie betrayed only when he felt his lower lip taken between the monstrous teeth with painstaking delicacy; Hux could easily tear his face to shreds in the blink of an eye, he knew, but chose a gentleness that was severely atypical to his kind instead. He allowed a few more slow, wet claims to his mouth before breaking the wordless din between them with a whisper.

“Turn around. Lie down.”

Hux managed an arrogant little scoff. “Don’t spoil a good thing, this was working just fine. I’ve no desire to look at your ridiculous face while you –”

“Like hell you don’t,” Kylo grinned, flipping him onto his back and pinning his wrists against the mattress. The face that looked up at him was beautiful and also nothing short of horrifying, pupils blown wide and the already light eyes gone even paler, fangs growing ever longer in an ugly snarl as he struggled playfully in an attempt to free his arms. Kylo grinned at the perplexed expression on his face.

Hux pushed down his confusion and disapproval of being overpowered for the time being; he had certainly grown used to having the upper hand in these situations, but whether it was Ren’s pure physical strength, or perhaps something different, that kept him in solid control, was for the time being unclear. Kylo smiled down at him with unnerving softness; this was not at all how Hux had planned for this to go, and yet he found an alarming lack of desire to stop it.

“I know just what you need, what you want,” Ren muttered softly. “Will you let yourself enjoy it if I give it to you?” He continued smiling down at him, giving in when Hux gave his hands another aggravated little shake.

Hux reached up, fisting a large hank of Ren’s hair into his hand and pulling without regard for comfort or politeness, dragging him down and putting his mouth to Ren’s ear. _“Stop. Talking!”_

“Okay,” murmured Ren, hints of a boyish grin teasing the edges of his mouth, overtaken by the return his bravado and confidence.

“That’s a good boy,” Hux growled, pulling him down for a kiss, pushing his tongue between the plush lips and wrapping his legs around the thick waist. He really would have preferred for Ren to keep taking him from behind, or at least that’s what he told himself. _Why_ wouldn’t this one be persuaded as easily as the rest? Perhaps he deserved to survive this encounter on that merit alone. He tilted his head, pressing his lips to Ren’s neck, a confident tongue flicking out from between them, sliding along his jugular, opening his mouth against the hot skin. Ren froze above him, still except for the shaky breaths escaping his wet, kiss-swollen lips. Hux laughed softly, sucking a bruise against the tender flesh before letting his fangs brush ever-so-slightly against the millimeters of skin keeping Ren’s blood safely inside his body.

“ _Behave”_ , Ren beckoned him with a stern gentleness. Except…

“The _hell_?” Hux pulled back, dumbfounded.

“ _You heard me,”_ Ren’s voice repeated again, only his mouth was preoccupied with Hux’s jawbone, nipping at his ear, stopping only to grin at Hux’s bewildered expression. “You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve,” he stated audibly. “Now, are you going to keep your teeth to yourself or do I have to leave you wanting?”

“No,” Hux panted. “God, no. I mean yes, but … dammit you know what I mean.”

Kylo smiled at him in fond amusement. “How’s it feel being the one desperate and begging, for a change?”

“ _Fuck you_ , slayer.”

“As you wish,” he replied with a whisper, and Hux was once more filled and stretched by the ample cock, hands tangled in Ren’s curls while he renewed his lusty assault, cheekily sinking his teeth into the pale flesh of Hux’s throat, not quite hard enough to break the skin.

Hux felt his heart hammering in his chest as it hadn’t in years; he should be offended at the gall of this man. He hadn’t been bitten like that since the night he’d been turned against his will, and yet instead of repulsion that the memory should have brought him, all he could see and feel in the moment was Kylo, filling him to the breaking point as he moved inside his body, caging him in possessively from the outside. Ludicrously, he felt that he could die at this very moment and be happy. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, reddening at his own embarrassing whimsy, the horrid, warm feeling blessedly short-lived as it was overridden with his sudden climax. The sound that came from him was horrifyingly close to a shriek as his orgasm took him by surprise, his spend hot and thick between them as Ren ceaselessly continued fucking into him through the aftershocks andall he could do was hang onto the broad shoulders for dear life, drawing angry red lines over Ren’s already scarred back, clawing helplessly at the sweaty skin. It went on for only a few more short moments, but it seemed like an eternity to his overstimulated senses and he felt as if he almost could have come again when he finally noticed Ren begining to lose control of his rhythm – and his voice. His expression was unhinged, almost wild, and Hux fully expected him to bite again, but was taken aback when he merely stared down at him with unsettling fondness, not breaking eye contact even as his own climax claimed him. Hux tried to concentrate only on the delicious feeling of Ren’s cock twitching as he emptied himself into his body, but was almost thoroughly distracted by the intensity of the bright brown eyes boring into his own.

Kylo managed an exhausted smile, taking his chin in one hand and claiming his lips, swiping his tongue over Hux’s with languid confidence. “See?” he asked, voice husky. “I knew what you wanted. What you _needed_.”

“Fuck you,” Hux repeated, without much energy behind his words.

“Again, already?” he teased, pulling out slowly. “Give a guy a _little_ break, will ya?” he laughed, turning on his side and pulling Hux against him.

“No” Hux whimpered, disgusted by the weakness in his own voice.

“‘No?’, no break?”

“No!” Hux repeated, a little louder, half-heartedly struggling against Ren’s grasp. “I just mean . . . _no._ ”

“Hush.” Ren’s voice was soothing to a maddening degree. Hux felt sated and spent as he hadn’t in years, certainly at least as long as he’d stopped being human, vaguely aware of the mess pooling between his legs and fleetingly lamenting the fact that it would be trickling out of him for ages. He managed to wriggle around so that he had his back to Kylo, who insisted on holding him close. Sleep was already taking the mortal man and Hux fought its grasp himself, lost at his uncharacteristic drowsiness. He finally succumbed, certain that it would not last long and then he could resume his normal nocturnal activities, presumably with this idiot making a swift exit in that ridiculous car of his. Or maybe he would just steal the car after taking the life from him, he still hadn’t decided. It would be a crime to waste all that sexual talent, but if the guy was going to insist on this overly sentimental spooning each time, well that just wouldn’t do.

He awoke not quite two hours later to the sound of desperate mewling at the bedroom door. The grogginess of before was but a distant frustrating memory as he easily untangled himself from Ren’s arms now to go open the door for Millie to dash in.

“I’m over here, you ungrateful tart!” he scowled, watching her leap effortlessly onto the bed and immediately curl up next to Ren.

“Take the damn cat with you when you leave, will you?” he nodded at Kylo.

He only responded with a weak “Hmm”, sleepily placing a hand over Millicent’s back. Hux’s scowl deepened at the sight of her licking Ren’s stupid face. Fuck them both.

  
  


Less than half an hour later saw Hux hastily cleaned up and dressed, sitting behind the wheel of his Audi, heading to the next town over where, hopefully no one knew him. It had been more difficult to be discreet since the real estate agency had insisted on putting his face on so many ads. He had to fight hard to discourage them from buying a billboard. He settled on a diner that somehow looked seedy and cozy at the same time, giving a warm, tight-lipped smile to the waitress who greeted him.

“What can I get you, darlin’? We have a killer banana cream pie.”

“Oh, no thank you. Just a drink tonight. Coffee, black.”

“You got it, Sugar.”

She returned moments later and handed him a steaming mug, smiling in a way that was nothing short of motherly. He would not kill this one. His expression darkened, however, when he spotted a younger woman in the corner; even from his place across the restaurant from her, the stink of cigarettes and another man flooded his nostrils, but the offensive smell was not enough to hide the more appealing scent of the blood rushing through her veins, her mere heartbeat a rushing song in his ears, imploring him to take. He rose from his seat at the worn out booth and sank elegantly into the chair across from her, bringing his cup to his face and keeping the fangs out of sight.

“Men, am I right?”

“Look,” she scowled at him. “You don’t know me, and I’d like to keep it that way. You’re not the first guy to try that and you probably won’t be the last.”

He dropped his gaze, smiling wider at her words. _Won’t be the last, i_ _ndeed_.

“No need to be defensive, although I understand why. I’m just saying . . . I’ve been there. So what if you have a little fun on the side, hey?”

She glared at him suspiciously. “How can you tell?”

“Takes one to know one, pet.” He smiled into the bitter coffee, more to himself than at her. This was what he had grown accustomed to – people growing to trust him at an unnatural pace. It only took a few more moments of easy conversation before he had her in his passenger seat; she had walked to the diner so there would be no mystery of an abandoned vehicle. In another life, he might have felt guilty, but he had begun to leave more and more of that former man behind. The pleasant but somewhat unnerving encounter with Kylo Ren had left him flustered and he needed this, not only to assuage the unbearable hunger, but also to attempt to give him back semblance of his normal self. And yet even as he stood in front of her bathroom mirror with her back pulled against him, he did not see himself and the unfortunate woman whose life was about to be abruptly snuffed out. His mind replaced the present image with one from only hours before, with Ren’s bulk over him like a cloak, and he physically shivered at the ghost of the cross’s touch on his skin. It was not the silver itself that gave him such a reaction, but the fact that he realized then that he wanted it to happen again, in all of it’s taboo.

“Are you okay, baby?” the woman asked somewhat nervously, clutching at his hand. He had tightened his grasp on her, painfully.

“I’m fine, love,” he smiled sardonically.

“I don’t know your name,” she giggled. A cold jolt went through him, settling somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Was the universe mocking him? He would take a life from it in retaliation for such audacity.

“And it’s going to stay that way,” he growled, taking her by the chin and forcing her to stare his reflection in the face; he made no attempt now to conceal the fangs that had reached an egregious length by this point. The second that horror and realization dawned on her, he was finally able to forget it all for a few moments, the bloodlust taking over as he effortlessly held her in place, taking his sweet time lowering his mouth to her neck, the heartbeat drumming like a symphony in his ears as she grew more panicked by the second. He savored the rhythm for a few seconds more before closing in with a cruel grasp, closing his eyes in relief and bliss the moment her warm blood escaped from their veins, slaking his otherwordly lust and soothing the hunger that caused him to ache from head to toe. And the _struggling_ , how he had always enjoyed the struggling and flailing of a human in his arms, almost to a sexual extent. It did not last long this time; he fed quickly, driven both by hunger and annoyance. He felt the life beginning to fade from her and pulled back. She had certainly gone unconscious. _‘Don’t make a mess’._ It was what older ones had told him, in the early days when he had first been turned and went on regular, reckless feeding binges.

‘ _Leave a trail like that and the hunters will find you.’_

He had scoffed at the advice at first. The second time it had happened, yet another vampire had warned him about his sloppiness. _‘Kylo Ren will find you._ _Lucky_ _if he does,_ _because he’ll kill you quickly.’_

“Shows how much you knew, _Xavier_. Stupid name,” he hissed as he lowered his latest victim to the floor. “He bloody found me and I’m still alive. She won’t be for much longer, though.” He bent down, slowly, almost lovingly dragging his tongue over the wound he’d created, smiling softly as he watched the holes stitch themselves back together before licking away any remaining traces of blood. It was a trick he learned he was capable of early on.

He retrieved his coat from the couch on his way out, stopping to glance at a photo of the woman and someone he presumed to be her partner on the mantle and looking at it with mock pity.

“Poor bastard. I certainly don’t envy the day you’re about to have. Nothing personal.”

* * *

Somehow, his kill had been a bit more satisfying than normal having come directly after a lay with a hunter, but the thrill of the evening’s activities were beginning to lose their shine and he longed for nothing more now than a shower and a short, deep sleep; it was Saturday, after all, not like he had anywhere to be, and sometimes it was nice to give into his nocturnal nature and rest during the day. It was with annoyance, then, that he arrived home to find Ren’s Corvette still sitting crookedly in his driveway. Annoyance quickly melted into inexplicable, mild bewilderment when he got inside. The smell of coffee and burnt bacon hit his nose the minute he stepped through the door, and Millie did not meet him at the door. He found her curled up in Ren’s lap at the dining room table, as content as you please.

“The hell are you doing?”

Ren took a huge gulp of coffee, staring at him as if he were obtuse. “Eating. I’m guessing you were doing the same,” he added in an accusatory tone. “I fed your cat.”

“I _mean_ ,” Hux sneered waspishly, “what are you still doing _here_?”

“Eating. And waiting for you to get back. I didn’t get a goodbye kiss.”

Hux somehow went paler even than normal. “Are you this needy with all your one night stands?”

Ren stood to his feet, slowly enough that Millie could hop down without being inconvenienced, and Hux was reminded yet again just how large this man was. “Just wanted a kiss,” he smirked. “But since you’ve made me wait, I think I want a little bit more.” He pulled Hux into his arms again, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face. “Maybe a lot more.”

Hux had never felt his resolve crumble faster, and in that moment knew he needed to push Ren away. But pulling him close was so much easier, and maybe he could convince him to leave after getting his wretched goodbye kiss.

“You’re easier to kiss without the fangs,” Ren smiled when he pulled away.

“Less exciting, you mean.”

“Not on your life. I wanted you before I knew what you were.”

“And now you’ve had me, best to go our separate ways before . . . something stupid happens,” he trailed off lamely, fingers going to the cross at Ren’s neck. He was all too aware of the meaty hands sliding down his body and taking him in their grasp, lifting him as if he were nothing.

“What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly even as he wrapped his legs around him again.

“Something stupid,” Ren whispered back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this has actually been sitting in my unfinished documents since *last year's* Huxloween event. I never finished it in time, so here it is at last. I hope you enjoyed, this is such a fun AU to explore 🖤


End file.
